Gallus vs The Undertaker
by DiamondPickle994
Summary: You've seen his road to Wrestlemania. Now, join Gallus the Griffon in his second WWE road to Wrestlemania to end The Undertaker's undefeated Wrestlemania streak. (Romance for Gallstream (Gallus x Silverstream) I do not own MLP or WWE.)
1. Chapter 1

"On my first road to Wrestlemania, I compete for the world heavyweight championship and Silverstream's heart. In the end, I acquired both. The Miz was a pretty big threat on my first road to Wrestlemania. Now, I've got to deal with a bigger threat: The Undertaker. On this second road to Wrestlemania of mine, I'm gonna break The Undertaker's streak. My name is Gallus the Griffon, and this is my second road to Wrestlemania."

It was another great evening as it was time for the showing of Smackdown live. With it's hosts; Jonathan Coachman and Jerry 'the king' Lawler.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." Jonathan Coachman greeted. "And welcome to Smackdown live."

"And the whole of WWE has lost The Miz due to losing to the world heavyweight champion, Gallus." Added Jerry Lawler.

"And I gotta say." Jonathan said. "Gallus is on quite a roll in the WWE. World heavyweight champion, Royal Rumble winner and special someone to Smackdown's general manager."

"Now, he has another mission, which he will reveal later tonight." Said Jerry Lawler.

Meanwhile, in the general manager's office, Smackdown's general manager, Silverstream was there with the world heavyweight champion.

"So, Gally." She said to him lovingly. "I was thinking that you should have a match tonight. The fans would love to see their world heavyweight champion compete tonight. How about a triple threat match?"

"Alright." Gallus said. "But, who should I face?"

Just then, Vince McMahon entered the office.

"Gallus." He said. "I know what your announcement will be tonight. And since that's who you want to face, I'll help you get in that kind of mood. Tonight, you're triple threat match will be against Christian and the intercontinental champion, Drew McIntyre."

"Okay." Said Gallus. "That should be interesting."

So, that was the main event. A triple threat match between Gallus, Christian and Drew McIntyre. It was also made an elimination no-disqualification match to make it more interesting. Also, it became a fatal-four-way match as Dolph Ziggler was added to the match. After the match, Gallus would have an announcement to make. Later, the match was on. First Dolph came out, then Christian, then the intercontinental champion, Drew McIntyre and finally, the world heavyweight champion, Gallus. Before entering the arena, Gallus received a mysterious note from an anonymous writer. He opened the note and began to read.

 **To, lost soul.**

 **I know what you're announcement will be after your match. So, I say this. If you want that to happen, you must prove your worth. Fight well enough and maybe you will get me to see that you've proven your worth. However, let me warn you that if of course you prove your worth, it will NOT be easy!**

 **Sincerely, The Undertaker.**

Gallus was feeling nervous. How did Undertaker know what his announcement was? Gallus gulped and began to sweat with nerves. And a shiver went down his Griffon spine. Perhaps The Undertaker was right, maybe it would not be his moment of nervousness, Gallus entered the arena with his world heavyweight championship on his shoulder. When he was on a turnbuckle, he hoisted his title belt in the air certifying that he was the world heavyweight champion.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

And there we go, these four competitors competing in the elimination no-DQ fatal-four-Way match. Christian and Dolph Ziggler were mainly after each other. While Gallus and Drew McIntyre were after each other as well. (Makes a bit of sense since both are champions.) Later, Dolph was eliminated after Christian's killswitch. And Christian was eliminated after Drew McIntyre's double underhook DDT. Soon, Drew went for a second double underhook DDT, which Gallus countered with an unexpected suplex, which was interrupted by the rope break. Soon, Drew tapped out after a Griffon grab.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

After his victory, Gallus went over to an announcement table to grab a mic so he could make his announcement.

"Everyone, I don't mean to brag or anything but, ever since I became the world heavyweight champion, I've been in quite a roll in the WWE. And this 'intercontinental championship' seems cool too."

"Gallus! Gallus! Gallus!" The crowd chanted.

"However, I would like to say that I have a new mission in the WWE: to do something that no other WWE superstar has done before: I'm going to break The Undertaker's streak!"

An eruption of cheers of excitement could be heard from the entire audience. Just then, the entire arena went dark. And, on the ramp way, stood a familiar dark figure wearing mainly black clothing such as a hat, gloves and robes. It was The Undertaker!

"Prove. Your. Worth!" Said Undertaker.

Then, The Undertaker Drew his thumb across his throat which sent a shiver down Gallus' spine.

Later backstage, Gallus was in the general manager's office with Silverstream.

"I saw your match tonight." She said. "I thought you were great. Also, I'm a bit nervous that you want to fight Undertaker at Wrestlemania. I heard he encased a human man in cement!"

Silverstream started to look really worried and thought about the horrible things Undertaker could do to Gallus.

"It's okay, Silverstream." Gallus said trying to calm her down. "First, according to The Undertaker, I will need to 'prove my worth.' Seconds, Wrestlemania is a while away so I'll have plenty of time to prepare. Third, I'm sure The Undertaker would be reasonable enough to spare me if he wins against me at Wrestlemania."

"It's just that," Silverstream said sounding like she had knots in her stomach. "The Undertaker is very serious, and very edgy! Who knows what he'll do to you! If he did to you what he did to that human or worse, I would miss you terribly."

She began to gently cry.

"It's alright, Silvey." Gallus said. "I love you and I won't let anyone interfere with our relationship. Not even The Undertaker. If he wins, I won't let him do ANYTHING bad to me. My love for you would keep me strong. Come here."

He then gently pulled her in for a kiss in which she returned. After breaking away, he asked her: "Feeling better?"

"I'm still a bit nervous." She answered.

"Then, I know what would cheer you up." Gallus said.

"What's that?" Silverstream asked.

"This." Gallus asked.

He then started tickling her. Her laughs could be heard from outside her office. After he finished. He gently snuggled up to her which she snuggled up to him as well. Silverstream was still nervous about something bad happening to Gallus, but she loves him and won't that her nerves change that.

To be continued...


	2. Week 2: New title

The fans were cheering the Smackdown arena, as it was time for the next showing of Smackdown live.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." Greeted Jonathan Coachman. "Welcome to Smackdown live. And last week, our world heavyweight champion, Gallus, has a plan to fight The Undertaker at Wrestlemania, in hopes of ending the undefeated streak."

"And it appears that Smackdown's general manager, Silverstream, has something special planned for the main event tonight." Added Jerry 'the king' Lawler.

"I wonder what that's going to be." Said Jonathan Coachman.

"It's probably gonna be something exciting." Jerry 'the king' Lawler said. "As to be expected from WWE's general managers."

Meanwhile backstage, Smackdown's general manager was revealing her plan to the world heavyweight champion, and her boyfriend, Gallus.

"So, Gallus." She said. "I know this is a weird question but, have you developed an interest in receiving the intercontinental championship?"

"You know." Gallus replied. "To be honest, I haven't really thought about that. Although, it is considerate."

"Good." Silverstream replied. "Because tonight, you're going to face Drew McIntyre for the intercontinental championship tonight, in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match. It will make a great main event."

"If you say so, Silvey." Gallus said. "You are Smackdown's general manager after all."

"Then, it's settled." Silverstream said. "The main event is Gallus vs. Drew McIntyre in a TLC match for the intercontinental championship. Good luck, Gally. Also, could you meet me on the rooftop after your match? I would like to talk to you about something."

"Alright." Gallus said. "It would be nice. Just you and me."

"Okay, see you later. Love you, Gally bear." Silverstream replied lovingly who then planted a quick kiss in his beak and left the office leaving a blushing Gallus behind.

Later that evening, the main event was ready and Gallus was doing his enterance with the world heavyweight championship on his shoulder. He noticed that the ring was surrounded by a ladder, a set-up table and a single steel chair laying on the arena floor.

"The following tables, ladders and chairs match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the intercontinental championship. Introducing the challenger, from Griffonstone, he is the world heavyweight champion, Gallus!"

After climbing into the ring, Gallus went over to a turnbuckle, and hoisted his title belt into the air, certifying that he is the world heavyweight champion. Then, Drew McIntyre's theme was playing and his intro was playing on the jumbotron.

"And the opponent, from Ayr, Scotland, weighting at 19 stone, Drew McIntyre."

Drew walked to the ring with the intercontinental championship around his waist. As Drew climbed into the ring, he shot a glare at Gallus, which sent a shiver down the Griffon's spine. After getting the intercontinental championship off from Drew's waist, the referee held the title belt up into the air, certifying that it was a title match.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Smackdown's main event was underway. And it was bound to be a very exciting main event indeed. It was Smackdown's first TLC match in a while. Now, it was back, and the intercontinental championship was on the line.

As soon as the bell started, Drew went for a future shock, but it was ruined by a poke in the eye, which was followed by a neck breaker by Gallus.

Gallus then went up the top turnbuckle, in an attempt for a Griffon Glide. But,mass soon as Gallus jumped from the top turnbuckle, Drew McIntyre slipped out of the ring, like a snake.

While Gallus layed on the mat, Drew McIntyre picked up a steel chair, climbed back into the ring and tapped the steel chair on the ring's matt three times. Just when Drew was about to hit Gallus with the steel chair, Gallus ducked and preformed a clothesline attack.

Gallus then climbed out the ring, got a table, took it back in the ring and set it up close to a turnbuckle. Gallus then noticed Drew get up and grab the same steel chair Drew tried to attack Gallus with. But then, Gallus snatched the steel chair and threw it at Drew. Drew caught it, but the chair was right in front of Drew's face. Gallus saw this as an opportunity to punch the chair into Drew's face.

Gallus then dragged Drew to the table, put Drew on top of the table, climbed up the turnbuckle nearest to the table and preformed the Griffon Glide. The result of the landing caused the table to split in half. Gallus then went for the pin fall to become the new intercontinental champion.

"1! 2! 3!"

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Gallus nearly got up from all that effort. As he was finally able to fully get up, the referee handed Gallus the intercontinental championship.

"Here's your winner and the new intercontinental champion, Gallus!"

Gallus hoisted his new championship title belt into the air, certifying that he is the new intercontinental champion. Now, Gallus the Griffon has two championship titles. The world heavyweight, and intercontinental championships.

Later, Gallus met his girlfriend, Silverstream on the rooftop. The same location she asked to meet him before his match.

"Hey, Silverstream." Gallus said. "What did you want to talk about, babe?"

"Come over here." She said calling him over.

He then walked over to her, and sat next to her.

"Gallus." She said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Remember after you won the Royal Rumble last year?" She asked.

"Yeah, I remember that." Gallus said.

"And remember when those two masked men attacked you with weapons?" She asked him.

"Yep." Gallus answered.

"I found out who they were." She said to him.

"Who were they?" Gallus asked.

"They were The Miz and Chris Jericho." Silverstream admitted.

"I knew it." Gallus said. "How did you find out."

"I just saw some backstage footage of them sneaking backstage, putting on disguises, grabbing weapons and messing with the lights." She answered.

"Those two are sneaky. Period." Gallus said. "Did you punish them?"

"Since that Triple H person fired The Miz a few weeks back, I only had to punish Chris." She said. "I summoned him into my office, gave him a firm talking-to and fined him a lot of the human currency."

"How much, exactly?" Asked Gallus.

"300.000 (insert currency here.)" Silverstream answered.

"Wow. That a lot of money." Gallus answered. "Do you think he'll pay it?"

"He'd better." Silverstream said. "Because I told him that if he doesn't pay it by next Friday afternoon, he'll be traded to Raw and banned from any and all championship title matches."

"Serves him right." Gallus said.

"Also, there is another thing I would like to talk to you about." Silverstream said.

"I'm listening." Gallus replied.

"You know all those times you were there for me?" Asked Silverstream. "When we were in that cave, and I saw the Storm King, you helped me face my fears. And when The Miz kidnapped me and held me for ransom, you came to save me."

Gallus was feeling a little embarrassed, but continued to listen.

"I never really showed much appreciation for you."

"Well, it was nothing, Silver." Gallus admitted blushing a bit with embarrassment. "I really care about you, and I always want to be there for you when you need me. Even if there are people who say otherwise, Undertaker included, it's true. I love you, you know."

Silverstream blushed, smiled, at looked at him with a face full of appreciation. She then snuggled up to me.

"You're like a knight in shining armour." She said. Then looked up at him with a loving smile and continued. "You're MY knight in shining armour."

"And you're a special hippogriff princess." Gallus replied, making eye contact with her and returning a loving smile. "You're MY special hippogriff princess."

The two lovebirds smiled at each other, as if nothing could separate them. Then, Gallus and Silverstream shared a tender and affectionate kiss as the wind blew on them, and a beautiful view was in front of them. The two enjoyed the view snuggled up together.

To be continued...


End file.
